Dance With The One That Brought You
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman were high school sweethearts, but they lost contact when he left for University. Watch what happens, when three years later, Sookie now a professional dancer, and Eric meet again. Will sparks still fly, and what exactly, will Sookie's current boyfriend, and Eric's fiancée think when they find out? Warning: There will be cheating involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Hey, Sookie" Amelia called from the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you?

"I'm in my room" I called back. And I was. I was also in the middle of cleaning out my wardrobe. Fuck. I don't know why in the hell I ever bought some of these clothes.

God.

What the hell was I thinking when I bought some of those outfits.

Seriously?

I think the problem with that there that I wasn't thinking at all when I bought some of those outfits?

Fuck.

Amelia was supposed to be a good roommate slash best friend.

Not somebody who encouraged me to buy some outfits like the ones that were currently finding themselves on the top of the pile that was quickly mounting.

I would donate those to the local charity shop.

Soon.

I promise I would.

"What is it Ames?" I asked her when she came bounding in through the door, coming to a stop only feet away from where I was sitting.

"We should go out tonight, Sook. We haven't been out in ages. All we have been doing for the past while is working. Honestly, I swear sometimes that Niall doesn't comprehend the idea that we actually have lives outside of his fucking business." Amelia groaned.

"Yeah. You are right, Amelia. We need to get ourselves out. While we have some free time to ourselves." I said, agreeing with my best friend.

"And, on top of that. We haven't had one single night out on our own, without the boys since you and Bill got together over six months ago." Amelia continued.

I could already tell that she was super excited of this new idea of hers, and even if I hadn't of wanted to have a night out with my best friend and roommate, Amelia Broadway, it would be completely pointless of me to refuse.

She would just find a way to drag me out of the house, and out to a club somewhere.

"Sure. Just let me get finished off here, cleaned up and changed. Then I would love nothing more than to spend the night out at a local club with my best friend." I grinned.

"Good." Amelia grinned.

"But, Amelia?" I asked.

"Can you cook us a really late dinner, please?" I begged her.

"Sookie. I just had my nails done this morning. I am not going to cook" She answered.

I grinned. It really was a little too easy to annoy my sister sometimes. And I absolutely loved doing it.

Just like Amelia completely loved winding me up.

Like on the time when she set me up on a blind date. With a gay drag queen for a laugh.

Fuck.

I'd never been so embarrassed in my whole life than when I found that particular piece of information out. Oh and did I mention that it was half way through the date when I found out?

"I can run out for something for us though. What do you fancy?" Amelia asked.

"Umm … I dunno, what about you?" I asked, cautiously.

"Well, somehow I don't think that it would kill us tonight to have a Subway. Anyways, what calories we eat with the fast food we will dance off later … or when we go back to work …" Amelia laughed off.

I joined in too. That was most definitely true – Amelia and I were professional dancers. We would be able to burn off the calories very quickly.

"Definitely, Amelia" I cheered at my best friend.

"Is there anything particular that you wanted me to order for you?" Amelia asked me.

"Yeah. Can you please order me the six inch hearty Italian with the turkey and cheese. And nothing else on it" I said, softly, as I started to put some things back onto my wardrobe again.

"Sure. I think I will have the same. Except I want all of the trimmings on mine" Amelia said, and then licked her lips.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ames, while you are heading down into town can you please take this pile of clothes down to one of the charity shops down there" I said, sweetly and just for good measure, I batted my eyelashes at her.

"Fine. But you owe me big time for this, Stackhouse. First of all, you bribe me for your dinner then I have to take this down to the charity shop and all for you" Amelia said, seriously, but there was a glint in her eyes that told me that she was just joking.

Thankfully.

"Cheers, Ames. You are the best" I said, throwing my (rather large) shoe collection back into the bottom of the wardrobe.

Now I just had to clear the rest of the clothes and random items that lived beside by shoes in the bottom of the wardrobe off of my bed.

And hopefully, if everything went according to plan, it would all be able to fit into the bottom of the wardrobe.

I worked diligently for the next fifteen or twenty minuites, hanging up the clothes and putting some of the items back into the wardrobe.

Until I found a shoebox.

The shoebox that contained all of my memories from secondary school and my teenage years … you know, things like postcards and pictures and medals and other random items that each held a memory. Including the memories of my then boyfriend, Eric Northman.

I was only fourteen years of age when Eric, who was a only one year older than me, asked if I would go out with him for a date to the cinema. I accepted, and from that day on Eric and I had become completely and totally inseparable. Everywhere I went, Eric came too, and everywhere Eric went, I came with him.

For the next four years, that was just the way that it was.

Everyone in our small hometown of Bon Temps had us billed as the couple who would last the longest. We were supposed to get married, and have babies together and just be together forever.

But it wasn't to be.

**So … review to let me know what you think … should I continue with this or take it down, let me know … **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I sighed, trying to blink away the tears that were forming around my eyes as I picked myself up off of the floor and started to pack all of my old memories back up into the box that they had come out of, and then I slid them back into the wardrobe, just as Amelia came bursting back in through the door, with our dinner in her hands.

"What did you get me?" I asked, wiping the stray tears away from my face before I turned around so that she couldn't see me crying.

"Umm … I got you the footlong sub with turkey and cheese. I know that you don't like a lot of fancy stuff in it. And I also got you a cookie and a coke" Amelia announced.

"Thanks Ames" I said, turning around and taking the bag off of her, as she opened up her own dinner and started munching on it.

"Don't forget. You owe me for this, big time Stackhouse" Amelia answered me through a munch of her own Subway.

"I know, Ames" I said in reply, quickly eating my own dinner.

"So … where should we go out to tonight?" she asked.

"Ames, you know that I really don't want to go out anywhere. I just want to put on my jammies and then curl up in a blanket and watch some crappy movies. Maybe even get Bill over and he can just cuddle me. Tonight I just want comfort, instead of just getting dressed up." I answered her. So what if I just wanted to do something simple, and not too fancy.

"No. Sookie. You agreed that you would go out with me tonight. The two of us are going to go out and hit the town. It won't know what has hit it when we go out. Why don't we invite Bill out with us too? If you want." Amelia chastised me.

"Umm … yeah. Sure we can do that" I said, and reached over to the other side of the bed and lifted my phone up from the bedside table and sent a quick text off to Bill, telling him to meet Amelia and me here at around eight for the three of us to go out, which was only about half an hour from now, and a few seconds later, I got my reply saying that Bill agreed to that.

"Well. Lets go then" Amelia said, and jumped out off the bed and skipped into her own room.

I just sat there and laughed at her.

"Get up, Stackhouse" came Amelia's shout from her room a few minuites later. How the hell that she knew that I still had not got up off of where I had been lying on the bed from her room, I do not know, but there you go.

"I am, Amelia" I groaned at her, and eventually I dragged myself out into the shower.

"Good" she said, and I could hear her starting up her own shower further down the hall. I just laughed at her, as I quickly stripped off the clothes that I was wearing and stepped into the shower, my mind began to race, as thoughts of Eric ran out through my mind, thoughts that I hadn't even allowed myself to think of before now, thoughts of a man whose name I hadn't even dared to think of before.

What was Eric doing now? Was he happy? Did he achieve his masters? What about his sister, Pam? How was she now? What about the rest of the family? Did Eric have a girlfriend? Was he engaged? Was he married? Does she make him happy? Does he sing her to sleep the way that he used to do with me? Does he make her breakfast in bed like what he used to do with me on occasion? Or does he have a special nickname for her like he did for me? He always said that there was nobody like me, that I would always be the only one for him. No matter what happened between us, that I would only ever be all that he sees. What if he is telling her those same things?

By the time I was finished washing my hair, I had somehow managed to work myself up into a right state, and for what reason, I honestly don't know. Eric wasn't mine any more. He hadn't been mine since we left high school, and I hadn't been his either. I reminded myself, as I heard my bedroom door open and then a few moments later, my bathroom door and finally then the shower curtain opened up.

"Hi, baby" Bill said, as he stepped into the shower, coming to stand in behind me and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He carefully laid his head down onto one of my shoulders, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi" I replied, the feeling of Bill standing in behind me was the absolute equivalent of a bucket of ice cold water being thrown over the top of me.

It was as if I had been caught red handed thinking about Eric.

Well, I had.

"Are you alright, Sookie? You seem to be very quiet tonight? Is there something wrong?" Bill asked me.

"No, Bill. I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I am fine" I lied. I was not. My earlier thoughts of Eric had really and truly shook me up. I mean, it was three fucking years ago. I should be over him by now.

"Are you sure, Sookie. Because we don't have to go out tonight. The two of us can just sit in and watch a movie or something like that." Bill said.

"As much as I would love it if we just did that, somehow, I don't think that Amelia would really be too impressed if we stayed in." I laughed – a fake laugh – at him in reply.

**So … review to let me know … what do we think of Beehl so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, everyone. I am so sorry for the delay on this. It is so fucking hard to believe that I haven't updated this story in over two months! WOW! How time flies! **

**Also, I recently adopted a story from Librangen called Cheating With Him, because she lost her muse for it because of all of the haters and I have posted the first chapter of that, so you should check it out! And review. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! (Unfortunately!) **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"No, I don't suppose that she would be impressed at all with either of us if we were to do that on her" Bill answered, and with that I pottered around the room in an attempt at getting dressed. You would be completely surprised how much concentration that it took for me to be able to do that one simple task without my mind drifting back to my sexy ex-boyfriend.

In the end, I chose a dress which came down to my mid-thigh. It also had a low, revealing neck and back on it. However, it was one of my favourites. It was also a bright blue colour.

It didn't escape my notice that the dress was also Eric's favourite colour on me. And it was also part of the national colours of Sweden.

Hmm … I really didn't want to have to read too deeply into that little nugget of information at all.

I paired my blue dress with a pair of six inch nude coloured heels that despite their height, they really were extremely comfortable. I also tied my curly hair up into a loose ponytail and applied a little natural make up.

"Are you ready?" I asked, picking up my clutch hand bag that held my phone, ID and a little money.

"Yeah" Bill replied, and then pulled on his clothes. After fixing his trousers, he held his hand out for me, and I gladly accepted it.

"Are we all set and ready to go?" Amelia asked as the two of us walked into the kitchen. She had her back to us and was standing at the kitchen sink, taking a drink of water.

"Yeah" I replied, and I felt Bill's fingers graze over the top of my knuckles.

"Good" she said, and then turned around. "Wow, Sookie. You look amazing!" she complimented.

"Thanks, Ames. You look good too!" I said, not only to compliment her in turn, but also because she did actually look fucking amazing. She was wearing a little black strapless dress that came down to her knees and was completely and totally form fitting. She was also wearing her hair down, and it looked like she had straightened it. In her ears, there were long drop ear hooped ear rings. She was also wearing black closed toe high heeled shoes.

"Thanks. I still think that you look better though" she winked, and after she had lifted her own black clutch hand bag, the three of us made our way out of the house, and half an hour later, we were sitting at a table in the darkened club.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" Bill asked, shouting loudly over the music.

"Umm…can I get a raspberry mojito?" Amelia replied, immediately.

"A vodka and coke for me, please" I said, and then Bill went off to the bar – which was extremely crowded, so I figured that he would be there for a while – to get us the drinks that we had ordered.

"Come on, Sookie … let's go and dance. We should show the men folk around here what we are good at!" Amelia said, dragging me by the hand up onto the dance floor, where the two of us immediately began to bust some moves, and we only returned to the table, perhaps an hour later when we decided that we needed a drink, so we went back to our table.

After taking one – rather large – gulp of our drinks each, the two of us headed back to the dance floor, and we started to move and shake to the beat of the music.

We continued on with this pattern for perhaps another two or three hours, with the three of us downing about another three drinks each, before Bill decided that he was going to head on home because he had developed a rather painful headache.

"Alright then, just let me get my bag from the table and then I'll come on home with you" I said, and then made to move off of the dance floor.

"No, Sookie. You stay out. You deserve to have a proper night out after all you have been working so hard for this past while. You stay on out with Amelia, and I will see you tomorrow, alright?" he said, practically yelling at me, and I could tell that it really was hurting him to have to speak that loudly because he was also wincing as he said each word.

"Alright then … I'll see you tomorrow" I replied, and after giving each other a rather chaste kiss on the lips, he left.

"Where's Bill gone?" Amelia shouted at me over the music a few minuites later, when the two of us eventually found each other once again.

"He has gone home. He says he has a sore head and is going to lie down" I replied, and she nodded at me in response.

Both Amelia and I continued to dance on for a while, only occasionally breaking away from each other to dance with someone else, and Amelia had just done this when suddenly, I felt someone come up behind me and lean down to whisper in my ear.

"Fancy seeing you here, my lover"

**So … what do we think? Who do we think it is? Review to give me your thoughts, and remember that all are welcome. And I promise you all that I will try my absolute hardest to get a reply out to you all as soon as I possibly can! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I turned sharply around, to see that I was standing in front of my former flame – and probable love of my entire life – Eric Northman.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out, just from the pure shock of seeing in here.

"I own this fine establishment" he replied, and then grabbed my hands before beginning to move and shake against me on the dance floor to the beat of the loud, loud music.

"Seriously?" I questioned, completely and utterly shocked at that revelation.

"Yeah" he answered, pulling me in a little tighter to his body. "Amongst other things" he finished.

"But I thought that you were training to be a psychologist?" I questioned, allowing myself to be further pulled into his iron grip.

"I am a psychologist" he answered sexily, still straight into my ear. I must have looked confused, because the next thing, he was explaining himself even further. "I am a psychologist who has equal shares in this bar along with my sister".

"Ah right" I said, nodding in understanding.

"But, I am mostly a silent partner" he finished.

We continued to dance together for another short while, through another couple of songs, in complete and utter silence.

"So … how have you been?" he asked, and it sounded like he was rather nervous.

Hmm … I shall have to put that away to think about later on!

"I have been good … you?" I asked.

"Same here … I've been good" he replied.

I decided to bite the bullet, and just come straight out and say it. "So … have you been seeing anybody?" I asked, although I was completely and utterly terrified of what the answer was going to be.

"Yeah … I'm engaged" he replied, and I immediately stiffened in his arms.

"Have you set a date yet?" I asked, rather bluntly. Why the hell did I have to fucking well go and ask the question? Why the hell couldn't I have just fucking left it alone? When it felt so damn good just to be in his arms, and held by him once again.

Why the hell did I fucking have to go and ruin it by asking him that question? I thought to myself.

"Yeah. In six months time. The 22nd August. What about you?" he answered.

"I'm seeing someone" I said.

"What is he like?" he asked.

I had been tempted to say that life with Bill was fucking amazing. I would have loved to have said that the sex was incredible, and that we were at it like rabbits almost each and every single hour of the day.

But I couldn't. Even after all of these years, I still couldn't bear to lie to him.

"He isn't you" I said instead, and then immediately regretted it. Why in the hell didn't I fucking think before I spoke?

"And she isn't you either, my lover. She isn't you and she never will be" he answered, and then quickly lowered his lips to mine, and they felt heavenly against my own, so much so that I couldn't even bear to think about pushing him away. Instead, I only wanted him to come closer. I wanted him to consume me with his passion, and all of his love. Even after all of this time, it was still him that my body cried out for.

And I suspected that it would always be that way, regardless of how much distance that I tried to put between the two of us, so instead of fighting him, I only pulled him closer. I wrapped my arms eagerly around his neck and he tightened his hold on my waist, as the two of us continued to kiss passionately.

"Let's get out of here, my beautiful lover. Let' s get out of here and let me take care of you" Eric whispered sexily into my ear after he regrettably pulled away from me.

I didn't have any answer to that, so I just nodded at him softly.

Without any further words or communication at all, he just grabbed me by the hand and all but dragged me out of the bar, and in through an employee's only door, in which Eric had to input a valid security code before he was allowed access. He then led me down a gleaming bright coloured corridor and in through another door, which turned out to be an office.

I presumed that this was Eric's office … although why he has an office here if he is a silent partner is another question all to itself, but once again I found that those thoughts were going to be have to be forcefully shoved away for me to think about later on.

There really was quite a lot of that happening tonight, I thought to myself just as Eric locked the door behind us.

"What are you going to do to me in here?" I asked.

"Lover … I am going to do to you right now, things that I should have done to you as soon as I saw that gorgeous ass of yours walk into this bar earlier on tonight with that arsehole that you call a boyfriend. I am going to throw you down onto the sofa, and fuck you hard and fast until you scream my name as loud as you fucking can for everyone to hear. I want you to scream out for me in that sexy gorgeous way that you do, but you haven't done it for such a long time … since we were last together." Eric answered, flopping down onto the sofa that was in the room, just opposite his desk.

"Are you ready to do that for me, lover?" he asked, huskily.

"Always, Eric. Always for you" I replied, walking over to him and climbing into his lap, straddling the both of his legs.

**So … what do we think? Are you all ready to kill me for cutting it there? Review to give me your thoughts … **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, peoples … I know there has been a little bit of a delay on this, but what can I say? It was my birthday yesterday – my 18th, so I had a bit of an unplanned break, but I am back now! ****J **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

One of my hands went immediately around his cheek, my thumb softly caressing the area of skin that was just below his eye and beside his nose. The other hand found its way to his chest, just above his left nipple. His hands very quickly reacquainted themselves with my behind, and they began to massage and clasp at it. Meanwhile, our lips were also getting extremely busy doing their own duel that also came to include our tongues.

"I have missed you, my lover" Eric whispered whenever our kiss broke.

"I have missed you too, Eric. And I can't wait for your big, hard dick to be inside of me again. After all of this time, you are finally going to be in me again, stretching me open and filling me up wide. In that way that only you can do" I replied, as sexily as I was able to manage, but I was sure that I sounded like Kermit the Frog.

In other words, I wasn't nearly as sexy as I thought that I was.

"Jesus, lover …. Keep up all of that dirty talk of yours and this party is going to be over before it has just begun." Eric groaned out, as he moved his hands from my ass to the zip on my dress, which he pulled down with complete ease. He then very quickly and expertly slid the dress up over my body and off of me before flinging it onto the floor, completely uncaring as to the direction in which it landed.

"Fuck … you are gorgeous, Sookie. Completely and totally gorgeous, and it seems that you have gotten even more fucking beautiful than what you were when we were last together." Eric grunted, his eyes completely trained on my breasts – which were still enclosed in the nude strapless bra that was wearing. I guess that I should also mention that it was a push up bra as well, so my tits really were pretty much hanging out. I mean, when you have as much boobage as what I do, when it is pushed up everyone damn well knows about it.

"I want you naked, Eric. I want to see you too" I said.

"Do with me what you will, Sookie" Eric replied, with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"With pleasure" I said, running the both of my hands all over his chest and torso before beginning to slide the buttons out of his shirt. When I had done that, I slipped it off of him with ease, and threw it behind me too.

"Fuck … look at all of those muscles, baby. All of those big tight muscles" I said, in complete awe as I began to run the both of my hands up and down his chest, allowing my fingers to revel in the feeling of his skin and flesh below my touch.

"I take it that you like what you see, my lover" Eric whispered hoarsely, with a shiver.

"I love it" I said, and stood up off of him.

"Where the hell are you going to Sookie?" Eric said, his voice sounding shocked, and also slightly panicky.

"Absolutely nowhere, but you sir, are going to get up and take off those trousers. And your underwear. I want you fucking naked now" I demanded, wiggling one of my fingers at him.

"With pleasure, ma'am" he replied cheekily, all of his good humour from earlier on having completely and totally returned to him – at least I hoped it had, before standing up and immediately dropping his trousers and boxers to reveal his huge bulging erection, which seemed to have grown a hell of a lot since I had last seen it, and my eyes must have been bulging out of my head because the next thing that I knew, Eric was asking me – once again – if I liked what I saw.

And I am not ashamed to admit that I became a little more distracted – okay, a hell of a lot more distracted when he wrapped his hand out around his massive cock, and began to slide it up and down it.

"Have you lost your tongue, Sookie?" Eric asked, with a bemused smirk as he continued his actions.

"No" I said, and then a wicked idea hit me, so I sunk carefully to my knees and took the tip of him into my mouth. All before he had realised just exactly what the hell that it was going on.

I then proceeded to slide more of him into me, as I licked and sucked at his dick. I also lifted one of my hands and began to fondle and play with his balls, something which I knew that he loved. Especially when he began to groan and grunt at me.

"Jesus, lover … take my cock. Right into your mouth. Fuck me with your mouth!" Eric groaned, and then started to thrust a little to meet in time with each of the movements of my tongue.

I cast a quick glance up at Eric, through my eyelashes, and I saw that his own gaze was completely and totally locked on where his cock was sliding in and out easily of my mouth. However, within a couple of seconds, he flickered his gaze up to meet mine, and I could feel him start to swell in my mouth when he did, so I knew that he was ready to come.

And hard. I wanted him to come hard right in my mouth.

"Jesus, lover …. I'm gonna … I'm gonna cum" Eric grunted out, and he did shooting his seed right down my throat.

I continued to lick and suck at him for a little bit longer, until I was sure that I had swallowed every single last drop, before I released him with a loud pop.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts … **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Jesus Christ, lover … where in the absolute hell did you learn to do that?" Eric asked me rather breathlessly, as he attempted to regain some control once again.

I just sat where I was on the floor – in my underwear, and admired my handiwork. It really was a powerful feeling, being able to make Eric lose of his control, even after all of this time.

However, before I had any chance to think that over any more, Eric had picked me up and thrown me down onto the sofa, quickly covering my body with his as he enclosed my lips in a sweet, sexy but still yet rough and passionate kiss. I snaked my arms around the back of his neck, massaging the back of his head – something which I knew that he loved, while his hands found their way to my waist, holding on tight to it as his tongue swept into mine.

"Eric … I want you in me" I moaned out as he began to place more kisses down over my chin, neck and finally my chest, and he also started to place little bites and nips here and there too, and even though that I knew it would be pretty obvious that I had cheated on Bill if Eric was to leave marks on me, but I just simply couldn't bring myself to care right in that very instant ... I probably would later on, but right now I really didn't.

"Hmm … do you now lover? What is it that you want in me?" Eric replied, while making short work of my bra.

"Fuck … these look even fucking better than what I remember … God, I could have these fucking tits in front of me all day … every day." He said, and then went straight back to work. This time, however, he was nipping and sucking at my breasts, both of them in turn, while playing with the other one in his huge hands.

"Seriously, Eric … I need you … I need you now" I said, pulling his head up to look straight up into my eyes.

"Do you want my cock, lover? Is that it? Do you want to be able to feel my huge dick pounding in and out of you?" Eric asked, his voice taking on a husky tone as he spoke, sending shivers running – literally – up and down my back.

"Eric … I want you in me, baby. I can't wait any more. I need you" I all but begged him. He just smirked that knicker dropping smirk of his and slid down my body. He quickly pulled off my underwear and threw it off behind him, completely uncaring as to exactly where it landed. His lips then reconnected with my mouth, giving me another deep passionate kiss, while his left hand made its way down to my cunt, and then one of his long fingers slid into me.

"Eric!" I groaned, arching my back up towards him.

"You like that, lover. You like my fingers sliding into this cunt? Tell me lover … tell me" Eric said, directly into my ear, while he also slid another one into me at the same time, meaning that I couldn't form any sort of a response to him at all, instead, I just tightened my hold around his neck a little more.

"Tell me, lover … you can't have my cock until you tell me!" Eric asked once again, a little more forcefully this time.

"Eric … it feels so good, please baby. I want your cock too … now" I all but begged him.

"Your wish is my command, lover" Eric replied, and then shoved his cock inside of me in one forceful thrust.

"OHMYGOD!" I shouted out loudly, at the feeling of his welcome intrusion into me.

"Fuck lover … how the hell can you still be so fucking tight after all of this time? You feel so fucking good, amazing … incredible!" Eric said, still straight into my ear as he began to thrust hard and fast in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly in an effort to pull him closer into me.

In other words, now that I had him with me I definitely wasn't going to be letting him go any time soon!

"Harder, Eric … I want you to fuck me, please" I all but begged him.

"You want me to fuck you harder, lover is that it? Do you like it when I fuck you hard?" Eric whispered seductively into my ear, before he then started to lick and suck at it in between his teeth, causing me to moan out loudly at him.

"Answer me, Sookie" Eric demanded, his voice taking on a rather husky tone.

"God, yes … Eric. I love it when you fuck me" I replied, and then yanked his mouth back to mine, and he gladly kissed me back, and a few moments later, I could feel that his cock was beginning to swell inside of me, as he became ready to come once more.

"Lover … you need to come now because this party is going to be over before long" Eric groaned out into my ear, as he moved his fingers back down to my cunt and immediately started to slip two of them in along with his cock, and the sensation was almost too much for me to be able to take, but still not quite yet.

And then my own orgasm came flying out of nowhere, causing Eric to go screaming over the top of the cliff too. He then proceeded to collapse down on top of me, with his hands wrapped around my waist and his head was wrapped up in the crook just beside my neck. I also slid my arms around his waist and started to run my hands up and down his back, almost as if I was trying to calm him down a little.

**So … what did we think of that? Review to let me know … :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter xox.**

**And, I also hope that everyone out there doesn't want to lynch me after this chapter … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"We really should be going to get ourselves cleaned u, my lover ... at least a little more than what we currently are" Eric whispered to me a few moments later, effectively breaking the silence that had grown between the two of us.

"Aha" I replied, continuing to run my hand up and down his broad back, and it was a rather simplistic answer, considering that I just really didn't want to move at all.

I really was much too comfortable, in fact much more comfortable than what I should be, just lying in the arms of my ex-boyfriend.

But, with a sigh, I reluctantly pulled myself up from my position on the sofa after Eric had pushed himself up onto his knees, and I reached over the floor to pick up my underwear.

And then it hit me.

What in the hell had I done? I was a cheater. An adulterer. I had slept with my ex – boyfriend, when there was a loving, caring, sweet man who has done absolutely nothing but love me. And I had gone and betrayed all of that trust that he had placed in me by having sex with my ex – boyfriend.

An ex – boyfriend who also had a fiancée that he had cheated on with me.

I had to get out of here, not only because I was both completely disgusted and horrified at myself for what I had done, but also because I was afraid that I was going to make another Eric sized mistake.

"I have to go" I muttered very quickly, slipping my dress over my head, and stepping into my heels once more.

"Where the fuck do you think that you are going, Sookie?" Eric growled and I could almost hear the anger boiling up inside of him.

"I have to go" I repeated, still not looking at him as I began to retreat off towards the door of his office, intending to run for my life – most literally.

"The fuck that you are, Sookie" he growled, and quickly marched over to me, and somehow he effectively managed to block my quick escape.

And he was also only wearing his black Calvin Klein boxers. His tight black Calvin Klein boxers … yummy! Quite the distraction he really was.

"Eric … let me go" I said, forcing my eyes to meet his own gorgeous baby blues, mainly because I didn't want myself to become distracted by his magnificent body or the package that is so carefully contained inside of those tight stretchy pieces of fabric, which incidentally did look like it was going to break free.

Yummy.

And I just couldn't resist licking my lips at the very thoughts of that happening.

"Go where, my lover? Back straight into his arms? Into his welcoming, waiting arms?" Eric said, angrily.

I didn't answer him, just preferring to keep quiet.

"Straight back into his arms, and forget completely what we have just done?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms over his chest.

Instead of answering, I took a deep breath and another step closer to the door. Unfortunately, it was also another step closer to Eric as well.

And he was also refusing to move.

"You have a fiancée, Eric. What about her?" I asked, in a pathetic attempt at trying to reason with him.

I should know better though because there is is just no trying to talk to him when he is in one of these moods. I knew him well enough to know that.

"What about her, Sookie? You know as well as I do that I would give her up in an instant to be with you. She doesn't hold an ounce of the attraction for me compared to what you do" Eric said, his voice softening a little by the time that he got to the end of his little short impromptu speech.

And I found myself starting to melt by his admission.

"I didn't even propose to her, and yet, here I am. Engaged to a woman that I have fallen out of love with …" he started up once again.

"You didn't even propose to her?" I asked, my eyes widening. "But then how can she possibly be your fiancée?"

"She found the ring that I had intended to give to you" Eric admitted softly.

"You were planning on proposing to me?" I asked, completely taken aback by his admission.

"But why didn't you tell her that you hadn't intended on proposing?" I asked.

"And tell her instead that I was still holding on to an engagement ring that I had wanted to give to my ex – girlfriend. Anyways, before I managed to get any words out, she had already said that she would accept my proposal and had started to call everyone that she knew on the phone" Eric said.

"So you caught her when she found it?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. I walked in on her rooting around in my underwear drawer. For some reason or another" Eric said.

"Don't you think that it is more than a little creepy to walk in on your girlfriend poking around in your underwear drawer?" I asked.

"I was just mostly grateful that she didn't manage to find the other box that was in the drawer" Eric said.

"Why? What was in the other box?" I asked, just because I couldn't help myself.

"Umm … it was some photographs and other things that symbolised our relationship. I can't imagine that Felicia would be too impressed if she was to fall in with that" Eric said.

"No, I can't imagine that she would be too impressed if she was to fall in with that. And neither would Bill" I said.

Eric raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I have one too, Eric" I said, and then he quickly gathered me into his arms. I couldn't resist wrapping my own around him. "I have to go" I repeated, and then after giving him a short kiss on the lips, I stepped out around him and out of the office, wiping the tears away from my eyes as I went.

**So … I know it is a little longer than usual, but what do we think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, before I start this chapter I just want to thank everyone out there who did send me some kind reviews for the previous one, and here I think that I need to apologise for the huge delay in getting this next chapter out, laziness really is an awful condition.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

After I had practically stormed out of Eric's office, I went off searching for both Amelia and Tray, but after fifteen or so minutes, I had practically given up and was beginning to head back outside to get a taxi or something so that I could make my way back home, whenever the man himself caught up with me once again.

"Sookie … wait, don't go. Stay here with me. Please, my lover. We could be really really happy together if you would only just give us a chance, please stay" he practically begged me.

"Eric …" I started to say, but whenever my eyes met his, I found that I was simply at a loss for words, and that I was also surprisingly ready to say "yes" to everything that he was saying.

But then I remembered that I had a boyfriend. And that Eric also had a fiancée.

"You have a fiancée" I said, my voice more than a little hoarse.

"I can easily fix that, my lover" Eric replied, his eyes searching my own deeply.

"Let me go" I said, just as the tears began to whell up inside of me.

"Don't go this to my, lover. We can make it work this time. I love you too much to let you go this time" he said, and I could hear that his own voice was beginning to crack.

"Let me go" I repeated, just as a taxi pulled up in front of us, and there were now tears flowing freely down both of our faces, and before Eric had any sort of a chance to reply to that, I very quickly climbed into the back of the yellow taxi, curling myself up into a ball as I gave the driver my address.

And even though I couldn't even bear to look at Eric as I was being driven away by the taxi, I couldn't get his final words to me out of my head.

I love you too much to let you go.

The very thoughts of that just made me cry all the more, and whenever I arrived home, I handed over the cash to the driver, before going straight to bed, where I ended up crying myself to sleep.

EPOV

After Sookie left, I headed straight back into my office, and I continued to let all of the tears flow down my face, until they eventually subsided, but even then my head was full of questions.

Why couldn't this be simpler?

Why couldn't she be mine, like I was already hers?

Did she not want me anymore?

What was he like?

Why did she want him and not me?

Did the earlier events of this evening mean absolutely nothing to her?

I was still torturing myself over an hour and a half later, when my fiancée … when Felicia came in.

"And just what are you doing being all sexy in here by yourself?" she said, walking into the office, and making a beeline for me.

I found that I didn't want her to come anywhere near me whatsoever, and I even flinched whenever she pushed her mouth up against mine, as I desperately wished that it was someone else.

Someone else called Sookie.

"Are you okay, baby?" she asked, a little stroppily whenever she realised a few moments later that I wasn't going to kiss her back.

"Yes, I am fine – I am just feeling a little tired tonight. Plus, I think that I might even have a bug coming on" I lied, knowing that should keep her at least at arms length for the next while.

"Oh my poor baby! I just hope that you feel so much better next week" she said, taking a seat on the sofa, the very one that I had made love to Sookie on earlier.

I found myself wanting to tell her to move … out of the office.

For good.

"Why?" I questioned, instead.

"We have the dancing lessons on Friday" she said, looking at me as if I were a complete and total idiot.

"Dancing lessons" I repeated, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Eric. Dancing lessons" Felicia replied, more than a little sharper.

"And why exactly would I be needing to take dancing lessons? I asked.

"Because everything has to be absolutely perfect my big day and I don't want you to fuck it up because you can't even dance!" she ranted.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my dancing, I don't need any kind of dancing lessons!" I defended, perhaps a little too forcefully.

"Eric, as true as that might be, you really do need to be able to fit in all of the practice that you can" Felicia said, a little calmer.

"Fine. Whatever you say" I sighed, unwilling to get into another argument with her, especially whenever I just really wanted her to fuck off and leave me to wallow in my thoughts of Sookie alone, but of course that was never going to happen, and with a sigh I packed up my paperwork for the night.

"I'm heading home" I announced, as I picked up my car keys from where I had left them on my desk.

"I wonder what we could possibly get up to once we get there? " Felicia asked, in what I presumed she thought was a sexy voice, but really it just ended up sounding more like Kermit the Frog.

"Sleep" I answered simply, before making me way out to my Corvette, which I had parked in my especially reserved parking space when I had arrived earlier.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me the thoughts …. **

**Also, for those who are on WP, the next chapter of DWTOTBY is up there already! **


	9. Chapter 9

**And at least there wasn't such a big gap between chapters this time … **

**Also, sorry about lack of reply to reviews for the last chapter, I hope to get to them later on. And, after the last chapter, a lot of reviewers were thinking that Eric was being a coward for not dumping Felicia. I agree with you all there, but I am afraid to say they won't be splitting up for a while yet! Although I do promise you all a HEA for Eric and Sookie! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Over the course of the following week, I continued on with my life as normal, trying my hardest to forget what had happened with Eric, and I had figured that I was getting on pretty well with this ….

…. With the exception of Bill, since in that time we had only seen each other twice. And we hadn't been intimate since I had been with Eric. I couldn't even bring myself to kiss my boyfriend, or even tell him that I loved him.

And the same was true this morning when as I sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen, with my usual morning cup of coffee, I pressed reject on the incoming call on my phone from Bill.

"Why don't you answer it?" Amelia asked, sitting down opposite me.

"Ames, we have to be at work in an hour and I am still in my jammies. I don't have the time to talk to him right now, even for just a couple of minutes" I said, even though I knew that every single word of it was a lie.

I didn't want to talk to Bill, because I simply couldn't forget what Eric and I had done. Every time he would call, I would find myself wishing that it was Eric who was on the other end of the line. Every time he would text, I would wish that it was Eric, and not Bill. His hugs didn't feel right, and his kisses just felt wrong.

And no matter how much I tried to forget Eric, and everything that we had done.

But I just couldn't.

"Are you okay, Sookie? You have been acting strange all week … pretty much ever since we went out last weekend" Amelia said.

"Yeah. I am fine. I should go get changed for work. I got a new client in today, and I don't want to be late" I said, and then made a quick escape before Amelia could have any chance to interrogate me any further.

EPOV

"Seriously, Felicia. I don't get why we have to go to these stupid fucking dance lessons. As I have told you before there is fuck all wrong with my dancing!" I said, more than a little irritably as Felicia tried yet again to force me go to.

"Eric. As I have bloody well told you before. This is my wedding, and everything needs to be fucking perfect for it. I refuse to let myself down and embarrass myself just because you can't fucking dance!" she all but screeched at me.

"And because it is my wedding too, I say that there is absolutely nothing wrong with my dancing, therefore I am not wasting any of my money on any more of your stupid fucking ideas" I said, and then flopped down on to the sofa in front of the TV.

And it was because of that particular opinion of mine, that half an hour later, I was sitting in an empty dance hall, with my fiancée, waiting on the dance teacher to turn up.

FPOV

Why couldn't Eric – for once in his life – just understand that I was only trying to make our wedding day as perfect as I possibly could? I thought to myself while waiting on the dance teacher to turn up.

But, all the same he had eventually, reluctantly agreed to give the lessons ago, after I had promised to give him a long hard fuck whenever we got home.

Men really were too easy to lead sometimes, I all but grinned to myself just as the door opened and in came a small curly haired blonde woman.

I guess that our dance teacher, Susannah Stackhouse was here.

"Hi … I'm Susann.." she started up, but when she turned around and saw us, she stuttered a little but then continued on as if absolutely nothing had happened.

Huh. That was a little weird, but I pushed the thoughts away for another time, and focused on the lesson at hand.

SPOV

Whenever I eventually managed to make it into work, not only did I get stopped by give different people on my way in, I was also late – despite my best efforts not to be.

And then when I did manage to make it in, I got the biggest shock of my life, whenever I realised that Eric was my new client.

After I had tried so fucking hard to forget everything that we had done together.

I guess that it now looked like we would be spending a hell of a lot more time together, and I found myself feeling absolutely elated at that.

But that whole feeling just disappeared whenever I looked at the woman who was sitting beside him, and keeping a tight hold of one of his hands.

I wanted to stab her!

However, since there would be far too many witnesses who would know it was me, I decided that I would let her live.

"I am Susannah Stackhouse, and I believe that you to are here because you want to learn to dance for your wedding" I said, trying to maintain a calm composure.

"Yes, that is correct. I am Felicia, by the way and this here is my wonderful sexy fiancé, Eric Northman" the woman said.

Yes, I thought to myself rather sadly. Eric belonged to her and not to me.

But you have Bill, my subconscious said to me a little sarcastically.

"Okay … and now this week, I think that we should start with some of the basics, and then we can build on it the next time" I said, reluctantly sinking into professional mode.

**So …. What do we think? Review to give me your thoughts on the chapter, and while you do that I am off to do some more writing …. Also, what did we think of the little Felicia POV in the middle?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Whenever I saw that it was my Sookie who would have the task of teaching us how to dance, even though we really didn't need to take the lessons anyway¸ I felt my heart soar and I was never more glad that I had decided to give into going along with another one of Felicia's mad schemes.

And then the whole time that we were dancing – well, Sookie was "teaching" us to dance (even though it was something that she had already done while we had been dating), I would find subtle and completely unnoticeable – well, for anyone but Sookie – ways to touch her, and she seemed to be as affected by that as I was.

Not that it really would have mattered if my touching Sookie was obvious or not, since Felicia was much too wrapped up in her own universe to notice anyway.

"I am going to head off to the bathroom for a second, just before we go" Felicia said, whenever our lesson was over, and Sookie gave her the directions, but as soon as my fiancée was gone, my lover turned around to face me, with a stern look on her face.

"Eric … you have to stop doing that" she said.

"Stop what?" I replied, while wrapping my arms around her. Sookie just inhaled deeply before pulling my hands off of her, and stepping away from me. I folded my arms across my chest as I waited for her reply.

"Because it is wrong" she replied.

"Lover, how can it be wrong whenever it feels so right?" I asked.

"You are about to get married to Felicia and I have a boyfriend. We can't have a repeat performance of last week" she said.

"But would you want a repeat performance, because I sure as hell would. Not just the once but many, many times" I questioned.

"What I want is not important to this situation" she replied.

"What you want is all that I care about, my lover" I said.

"But what about Felicia" she asked.

"It has only ever been you, Sookie" I said, and before I gave her any chance to reply, I crossed the short gap between us and I smashed my lips against hers, placing my hands once again on either side of her waist, as I practically shoved my tongue down her throat.

Sookie responded eagerly to my kisses and then she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, she even released a loud moan from her mouth when I nibbled slightly on her lower lip.

It appeared that my lover was thoroughly enjoying herself, and it was enough to make me instantly hard.

But before either of us could go any further, I heard the sounds of the door opening up, and I instantly jumped away from Sookie.

"Are we ready to go, baby? After all I did promise to reward you for agreeing to the dancing lessons" Felicia asked, whenever she entered the room, and immediately pushed herself up against my chest and laid a deep kiss on my lips. I immediately pulled back from her, and looked over to the both of us with a hurt expression on her face.

"Yeah" I replied, with grimace and a sigh of relief as I realised that Felicia hadn't seen Sookie with her arms around my neck, and my tongue down her throat.

And my erection had suddenly disappeared whenever Felicia returned anyway.

"We need to make an appointment for next week" Sookie interrupted.

"Of course … please excuse me for that, Susannah. I am just a little more than eager to get home and fuck my fiancé" Felicia said.

Sookie just slapped on her professional smile, before pulling a diary out of her bag.

"Are you happy enough with me as a dance tutor or would you prefer to work with someone else?" Sookie asked, opening her diary.

"We …" Felicia began, but I quickly and swiftly interrupted her.

"We are happy with you, Sookie. I have no complaints with you at all" I said, and I thought that I caught a little blush radiating off of her cheeks, which no doubt came from the fact that I wasn't talking about the _dancing. _

"So, same time next week?" she suggested, whenever she was eventually able to regain her composure.

"Do you have any more free spaces this week?" I asked, and whenever Felicia gave me a weird look I quickly covered my tracks. "I just want to make sure that everything is perfect, and I think I need to practice twice a week" I shrugged.

"You have changed your tune" Felicia said, beaming at me. "But I am stuck at work all week, baby. I can't make it"

"I am willing to come on my own … well, with Susannah's help of course" I said, trying to make the sentence sound as sexual as I possibly could, without being too obvious.

"How about Thursday?" Sookie asked, ignoring me and glancing at her diary for this week.

"Sounds good" I said, "Same time?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied, and scribbled that in with her pen.

"See you then" I said, just as Felicia dragged me out of the room by the arm, but I couldn't miss the look of pain that was etched right across my lover's face as she did so.

SPOV

After all that we had done together, Eric was still sleeping with her? And just after he had pretty much told me that she meant nothing to him, he was agreeing to go home and have sex with her? I guess that I didn't mean as much to him as he swore that I did, I thought to myself as I batted the tears out of my eyes while I watched the two of them leave, hand in fucking hand, looking every inch the happy couple.

But I quickly realised that they weren't going to stop, and I made a quick dash to the toilets, before someone saw me crying.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know ….**


End file.
